lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuck Grant
Caroline "Chuck" H. Grant (born 1989 in Lake Placid, New York), is a photographer and sister of American singer-songwriter Lana Del Rey. She has done many photoshoots with Lana to promote Lana Del Ray A.K.A. Lizzy Grant, Born to Die, and Paradise. Personal life Early life Caroline grew up with her sister, Lana (Lizzy), and brother, Charlie in Lake Placid, New York. Her father, a web developer, and mother, an executive, had moved to Lake Placid from New York before Chuck was born. Lana was three when Chuck was born, and they are both older sisters to Charlie. Young adult life Chuck began photographing Lana from an early age. She continued to develop her skills while attending Pratt school in New York, at the same time Lana was attending Fordham College. The two shared an apartment. While Lana was engaged to J, Ray was introduced to Chuck. Ray began flirting with Chuck, who didn't reciprocate the affection. Lana began posing as Chuck and flirted with Ray for around 5 days before revealing that she was actually Lana and ending his interest in Chuck. Current life Chuck, who recently graduated from Parsons in New York, continues to photograph Lana. The two continue to live together, with brother Charlie. Gallery RobChuckLizzy1.jpg|Chuck, Rob, and Lana at a conference. RobChuck.jpg|Chuck and her mother Patty. LanaJamieChuck.jpg|Chuck, Lana, Jaime King, and friends. LanaChuckCharlie.jpg|Chuck, Lana, and Charlie. LanaChuckFriends1.jpg|Chuck, Lana, Jaime King, and friends. LanaChuck4.jpg|Chuck, Lana, and friends. LanaChuck3.jpg|Chuck and Lana after her performance at the Mercury Longue in 2008. LanaChuck2.jpg|Chuck, Lana, and friends. LanaChuck.jpg|Chuck and Lana on New Years Eve, 2012. Grants2.jpg|Chuck, Rob, Lana, and Christopher Hartnett in 2009. ChuckLizzy.jpg|Chuck and Lana as toddlers. ChuckCharlie.jpg|Chuck holding Charlie as a baby. Chuck1.jpg|A young Chuck holding a dog. CharlieChuckLana2.jpg|Chuck, Lana, and Charlie in 2012. RobChuckLizzy2.jpg|Chuck, Lana, and Rob in 2008. Photography Chuck has continuously shot Lana Del Rey since her musical beginnings and the two have amassed a large number of photoshoots and behind-the-scenes pictures. Shoot #1 (Unknown, 2008) CG_5_1.jpg CG_5_2.jpg CG_5_3.jpg CG_5_4.jpg CG_5_5.jpg CG_5_6.jpg CG_5_7.jpg CG_5_8.jpg CG_5_9.jpg CG_5_10.jpg CG_5_11.jpg CG_5_12.jpg CG_5_13.jpg CG_5_14.jpg CG_5_15.jpg *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - New York City, New York Shoot #2 (Unknown, 2008) CG_10_1.jpg CG_10_2.jpg CG_10_3.jpg *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - New York City, New York "When we used to live together in New York I used to buy these electric fish tanks from the dollar store, and I used to make her Chuck take pictures of me in front of the fish tanks. My nails were really long at the time and I would press up against the fish tanks and it just looked crazy. Our style started to develop together creatively to kind of reflect our love for Americana kitsch. Whenever she’d leave for work she’d come back and there would be streamers in the house and banners from the party store that she hated, but it started this style that I started to set the short videos to." Shoot #3 (Unknown, 2008) CG_12_1.jpg CG_12_5.jpg CG_12_3.jpg CG_12_4.jpg CG_12_2.jpg *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - Unknown Media use KillKill.jpg| Shoot #4 (September, 2008) CG_11_2.jpg CG_11_3.jpg CG_11_1.jpg CG_11_7.jpg CG_11_8.jpg CG_11_6.jpg CG_11_4.jpg CG_11_5.jpg *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - Morey Piers, Wildwood, New Jersey Shoot #5 (Unknown, 2009) CG_2_1.jpg CG_2_2.png *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - Unknown Shoot #6 (Unknown, 2008) CG_13_1.jpg CG_13_3.jpg CG_13_4.png CG_13_2.jpg *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - Unknown Media use LDRAKALG.jpg| Shoot #7 (Unknown, 2008) CG_18.jpg Shoot #8 (Unknown, 2009) Unknown 1.png Unknown 2.png Lizzy71-1-.jpg Unknown 3.jpg Unknown 10.jpg Unknown 4.jpg Unknown 5.jpg Unknown 6.jpg Unknown 7.png Tumblr mg6at3NE4y1rd26oyo1 500-1-.jpg Unknown 8.jpg Unknown 9.jpg tumblr_matgc9B91e1rampaso1_500.jpg Lizzy07-1-.jpg tumblr_mb6i3eXr7X1rssxj2o1_500.jpg Shoot #9 (Unknown, 2009) CG_7_1.png| CG_7_2.jpg| *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - Unknown Shoot #10 (Unknown, 2009) CG_4_1.jpg CG_4_2.jpg *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - New York City, New York Shoot #11 (April 20, 2009) Behind-the-scenes of the Edward Smith photoshoot. CC1.jpg CC2.jpg CC3.jpg CC4.jpg *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - New York City, New York Shoot #12 (Unknown, 2010) CG_8_1.jpg CG_8_2.jpg CG_8_3.jpg *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - New York City, New York Shoot #13 (Unknown, 2010) CG_9_6.jpg CG_9_2.jpg CG_9_4.jpg CG_9_3.jpg CG_9_1.jpg CG_9_5.jpg *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - Unknown Shoot #14 (Unknown, 2010) These photos caused major debate on the internet in early 2012 after Chuck was mistakenly claimed to be actress Jennifer Lawrence. Chuck has stated that they were used in an art school project. CG_14_1.png CG_14_2.png CG_14_3.png Shoot #15 (Unknown, 2010) These photos were taken behind-the-scenes of Chuck's shoot [http://yourgirlchuck.com/alpha-female "Alpha Female"]. CG_6_1.jpg CG_6_2.jpg CG_6_3.jpg CG_6_4.jpg| *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - New York City, New York Shoot #16 (April, 2010) CG 19 2.jpg CG 19 1.jpg *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - Lower East Side, New York City, New York Shoot #17 (June, 2010) CG_1_1.png CG_1_2.jpg *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - Chuck's apartment, Upper East Side, New York, New York Media use Chuck used these shots in her portfolio for Parsons. They were shown in the Parsons Senior Thesis Photography Exhibition in the Calumet Gallery in Chelsea, New York. She received an honorable mention for them. CGG2.jpg| CGG3.jpg| CGG.jpg| Shoot #18 (August 30, 2010) CG_3_1.jpg CG_3_2.jpg CG_3_3.jpg CG_3_4.jpeg CG_3_5.jpg *''Camera'' - P30 *''Camera manufacturer'' - Phase One *''Location'' - New York City, New York Shoot #19 (January 14, 2012) Behind-the-scenes of Saturday Night Live. SNL4.jpg SNL3.jpg SNL2.jpg SNL1.jpg Shoot #20 (May, 2012]]) CG 21.jpg CG 22.jpg *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - Park Avenue/Surrey Hotel, New York, New York Shoot #21 (July, 2012]]) CG 20.jpg *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - Mulholland Drive, Los Angeles, California Shoot #22 (December, 2012) Known as "Dreamland". Based off defunct Coney Island amusement park. Dreamland4.jpg Dreamland3.jpg Dreamland1.jpg| Dreamland2.jpg| Category:People Category:Family Category:Photographers Category:Lana Del Ray photoshoots Category:Born to Die photoshoots Category:Paradise photoshoots